Roblox Broadcasting Company
Roblox Broadcasting Company (in the UK as RBCplc) was a Robloxian television company made by TheMagnificientMan. History The history started as TheMagnificientMan.. made a idea to make something like "PMG Network".... He created RBC Network.... This was all before Tomtim365 took over and stolen the group... That is when RBC Network started to revolve.......... The muslim theif has been exiled and fired.. and not allowed to be on RBC Network again.... Before renaming it to RBC.. his logo is still in use.. just with a few minior changes Headquarters In March 2014 the month and year when RBC was founded, the former headquarters (now the Puma Homestore) was built by tomtim365, however the headquarters was used for only a half month until mid-April 2014. In June 8, 2014 RBC announced that it will have a new headquarters been bought by Tiger Clothing , after a month of contruction, 2 buildings (125 and 114 Western Avenue) had been finished. Inside the new headquarters, there are down level floors (-1), and two upper floors (1 and 2), while 114 has 2 floors. There were 4 rooms in the first building (125) Studio A (The Dragon Hour set), Studio B (RBC Network News room), Meeting and offices room (3rd room), and the Master Control Room (4th and last room of 125). Inside of 114 (the second building), there are 2 floors (1st floor, lobby/workshop) and 2nd floor (more offices, and master meeting room). In August 28, 2014 RBC moved to its third and current headquarters in order to have a bigger and massive space, the headquarters was previously owned and built by WM Productions, RBC payed and sold the building in total of R$900,000. The second and former headquarters of RBC is planned to be demolished in the beginning of October 2014. Units The Roblox Broadcasting Company has currently one channel, but a second channel named The Leaf Network ''which focuses on lifestyle activities is launching in November 2014. Channels Current Channels ''RBC Network Main article: RBC Network Owned from: March 9, 2014 - present First Broadcast: 7/09/2014 RBC Network is the main channel of the Roblox Broadcasting Company, which the channel focuses on general entertainment and news headlines, the channel was launched in March 9, 2014 as a pre-launch and has been officially launched in September 7, 2014, and it produces shows from RBC Studios including Trouble Family, The Dragon Hour, and Doctor Who. The Leaf Network '''Owned from: '''November 2014 - present '''Broadcasts: '''TBA The Leaf Network, is an upcoming channel which focuses on lifestyle activities including cooking, fashion, home improvement, marriage, and other lifestyle activities. The channel is expected to launch in November 2014. Lawsuit In August 9, 2014 CEO/Owner of Roblox Broadcasting Company, TheMagnificientMan has announced that RBC would close down after this message from jonmar1 saying, "Tomtim365 has gone crazy. He needs to leave Premium Outlets alone. They never did anything to you. And you know we will keep deleting all the fraud and hateful comments from the Premium Outlets wall so just stop trying. We all know that LifeofArchitecture makes his own models. We all know that you are creating all these fake accounts that are saying that they are Kohls (the admin creator), but it is really you, trying to infect our games with viruses. Just stop Tom. Nothing you do will help the problem. Besides, you're the problem. And their is no way to fix it, unless you LEAVE US ALONE!!!! THAT IS THE ONLY WAY TO FIX THE PROBLEM. AND IF THIS KEEPS GOING ON, MY GROUPS WILL BE ON LOCKDOWN UNTIL THIS MADNESS STOPS! Thank you." When that message appeared at jonmar's account description, it will not shut down, it will be on lockdown for 4 channels including RBC Network, RoFlix, BBC, and BBN. On August 10, 2014 RBC, RoFlix, BBC, and BBN has been officially on lockdown until further notice. RBC sued tomtim365 R$300,000 due to idiotic acts and as a result, Tom was fired. 2013 - (no lawsuits)Category:Television corporations